


Liquid Sin

by laPamplemousse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Inflation, Creampie, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, No Plot/Plotless, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laPamplemousse/pseuds/laPamplemousse
Summary: Honestly just filthy smut. My deepest fantasy put to words.





	Liquid Sin

He’s overly rough when he takes you, but that’s what you’d expected—hoped for, really. You’d riled him up so much he couldn’t help but rip through your clothes, biting and sucking harshly on your skin as he freed himself from his underwear and slammed you down onto his cock. You screamed with satisfaction at the fullness, the sweet stretch around his massive length as your pussy struggled to accommodate him. You whined wantonly like a bitch in heat, your walls clenching even tighter around Gladio’s fat dick. He roared, digging his fingers so deep into your hips you knew they would bruise, lifting you up and slamming you down on his cock over and over again. You were like a ragdoll in his hands, your body going boneless from all of the pleasure he was giving you. 

“Fuck, babygirl! I’m gonna fill this cunt with my hot cum! Over and over again, until it’s filling your womb, making your stomach all round and swollen, till it’s spilling out of your wrecked pussy in streams,” he grunted through his thrusts, and you couldn’t help the rush of arousal that escaped your body at his words. Gladio groaned loudly at the feeling.

“Wouldn’t you like that, babygirl? To be filled with Daddy’s cum so much you look pregnant? I’ll fuck you like that until you actually are pregnant—wouldn’t you love that, princess? For Daddy’s seed to take inside you and fill you with my child? Show everyone who you belong to as your belly grows round and your body grows soft with my baby inside you?” Gladio’s words have you clenching wildly around him, your moans echoing through the room. 

“Yes, Daddy!” you screamed as your orgasm began to crest, “Fill me till I can’t take anymore! I wanna grow big and round with your child inside of me!” With that you fell forward against Gladio’s chest, your whole core squeezing his cock so tightly it hurt a bit as your orgasm took you and you released your arousal around him.

Gladio followed suit, your vice grip on his length too much for him to take. He let out a roar as he spilled his hot seed deep inside you, filling your womb. True to his word, Gladio’s cum filled you so much that it created a little round bump underneath your bellybutton. 

“FUCK baby, that’s so fucking hot. Look at all that cum you took—you’re so amazing, princess. Daddy’s so proud of you. Go grab your toys, get Daddy hard so he can fuck you again,” Gladio growled. 

Still on his cock, you reached over to the bedside table to grab the toys he’d mentioned. You’d been using them for a few months, but this was the first time you’d shown them to Gladio. As soon as he saw you with those breast pumps he was on you like an animal—you hadn’t even had a chance to use them before he was fucking you. Now he was asking for you to use them in front of him, but he had no idea what he was in for. He’d given you no time to explain that you’d been using them for months, and only today did you find out your milk had finally come in. You slipped the pumps over your nipples, turning them on the lowest setting. As soon as the pumps started working you felt the euphoric release of milk from your tits, lightening them a bit, and you moaned loudly. 

In an instant your breasts started throbbing—Gladio had ripped the pumps from your nipples, leaving them sore and aching. He latched onto one breast, suckling vigorously, and you could feel him instantly grow hard inside you. His dick was harder than it’d been earlier as he thrust into you lightly, focusing all his attention on gently squeezing and sucking on your breast, relieving you of the painful weight of your milk. He moaned as he switched sides, still fucking into you slowly, massaging your tits and drinking everything they had to offer him. When your tits were finally empty you were surprised by the orgasm that took you, shooting from your nipples right down to your clit. Gladio picked you up and threw you on your back, hovering over you as he fucked you in earnest.

“Holy fucking shit babygirl. You did that for me? You’ve been pumping so you’d start making milk for Daddy?” Gladio panted as he lifted your legs.

All you could do was nod as he pounded your already stretched pussy.

“When did your milk come in? Today?” he asked breathlessly.

You nodded again. 

“SHIT baby, that’s the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. I got you full of my cum and your tits filled with milk for me,” he grunted, fucking you even faster. 

“And once I’m through with you, you’ll be carrying my baby in that round belly, and those tits will be even more full of milk for Daddy. I’m gonna fuck you every single day, watching you grow bigger and softer as your hormones make you so damn horny for my fat cock.” 

Gladio came again with a growl, even more hot seed filling you beyond your limit. The feeling of it was enough to make you cum, whining like a whore as milk squirted from your tits. Gladio was there in an instant to lick up your release as he watched your stomach swell with his cum. 

“I’m not gonna pull out of you,” he whispered as he rolled you both onto your sides. “I’m gonna stay inside you, keeping all that hot cum in your womb until it takes. When I get hard I’ll fuck you and fill you with even more of my seed, again and again until you look 9 months pregnant and are about to burst.”

You felt new slick flow out between your legs. 

“Then I’m gonna pull out, and all of that cum is gonna come rushing out of this poor, ravaged, pussy, and you’re gonna beg me to fill you back up again.”

Gladio reaches up to squeeze your breasts again and you whine. “Daddy, they’re full again, and it hurts. Make me feel better, please?”

“”Damn babygirl, they sure are filling up fast,” Gladio said, but he all-too happily complied and began suckling your breasts again with a fervor like a man starved.

“You’re so delicious princess,” he said as he pulled off one breast. “You’re such a good girl, making milk for Daddy. I just wanna suck your tits and fill you up all day.”

“Yes Daddy! Please!” you begged, whining as you squeezed his length inside you. 

“Okay princess,” he said sweetly. “But only after we take a nap. Your yummy milk is making Daddy sleepy.”


End file.
